


Oswald's Goulash

by what-is-a-fanfic-author (HotShame)



Series: Nygmobblepot Ultimate Collection [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-author
Summary: It was their anniversary, and for Ed, Oswald cooked his mother's goulash. However, Ed came back tired and exhausted after an unexpected run-in with the GCPD.





	Oswald's Goulash

**Author's Note:**

> So I've ran out of nygmobblepot stories to read so it's my time to finally write something for it. 
> 
> This will be a collection of drabbles based from prompts I stumbled upon online.
> 
> Enjoy fellow fans! Don't ever let this tag die! :D let's surpass 4k!

**Oswald's Goulash**

 

Oswald finally learned and perfect his mother's goulash recipe. He had been practicing for a week now, and the results are - to say disastrous would be an understatement. It's a blessing to have Olga around to help him clean up. She even offered to cook the meal, such sweet of her, but he declined. He wanted to surprise Ed for their anniversary with his very own cooking.

 

And perhaps prove to that egoistical man that he could cook. Ed, having perfected baking since 'its merely just chemistry, it's really simple oswald'. Oswald's competitive ass couldn't take that. He can't lose. Even to a person he loved with all his heart.

 

The smell was intoxicating and Oswald was taken a trip back through his memories. He remembered how his mother would cook this for him, every birthday, every celebration, even if he merely requested it out of the blue. Ed, being as sweet as he is, had perfected it along time ago and had been cooking for Oswald every other week. Oswald never got tired of it. And it always, always, uplifts his mood.

 

The door finally opened. Oswald was quick to hide his prepared dish. He removed his apron. And hubbled towards the door.

 

Ed was mumbling harshly with himself, cursing and muttering the air. He threw papers and glared at seemingly no one.

 

But Oswald knew better. He knows Ed was having troubled with himself. Perhaps he was Riddler now and is debating ed. Or perhaps it was the other way around. He loved them both, nevertheless. Riddler and Ed alike.

 

"Ed?" He asked tentatively. Ed ignored him, too busy continuing on his discussion with himself.

 

"Fucking Gordon!" He screamed out of nowhere. He walked in circles, messing with his hair. "I swear to God if Oswald didn't care for you even one tiny bit, you'll be fucking dead! Chopped somewhere! Bleeding o death! Fuck him!" He yelled.

 

Oswald cringed. He knew that ed would never blame him, but his lingering feelings for his once friend was still there, and it was hard of them to discuss it but Ed relented. He promised never to touch Gordon - or in compromise, he will only ever injure him, no matter how harshly. But Jordon shall never die, not by their hands. Oswald felt guilty for putting Ed in that position.

 

Ed finally, exhausted, feel on the sofa in defeat. He closed his eyes. And finally noticed his love. "Oswald? My love?"

 

Oswald forced a smiled and walked towards him. "How have things went, my dear Ed?" He asked, sitting next to him.

 

Ed sighed, he felt like all energy left him. "Gordon happened. Foxy solved my riddles faster than I could escaped with the jewels. I...I wanted to surprise you, a ring of purple. Fitting for my king," he took Oswald's left hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry," his voice filled with regret and self-hatred.

 

Oswald shook his head. "Don't worry my love." He hugged Ed. "Having you safe in my arms is enough," he said, holding back his own tears. He didn't know exactly how, but he had almost lost Ed to the police. And he can't allow that. No one deserves to be stuck in the Arkham asylum. Even the worst of them. Not his love.

 

"I love you Oswald," he said, kissing his love as gently as he could. He cuffed his face and kissed him.

 

Oswald returned the kiss with much rigor.

 

Finally, they pulled back to allow some air.

 

"How about a dinner, my love?" Oswald asked, his eyes hopeful. "I have prepared some for you," he said, eyes already lingering on the kitchen where he left his prized possession.

 

Ed, unfortunately, shook his head. "My apologies, Ozzie. I was tired of all the running." He gently kissed Oswald's cheeks. "Perhaps tomorrow? We could reheat it."

 

Oswald faltered, and he knew how pathetic his heart clenched. He shouldn't have pushed, or asked. He should've seen how Ed could barely keep his eyes opened. Oh how selfish of him. Would his selfishness ever be cured? What if it caused him to lose Ed again?

 

"Okay," Oswald said, pulling back his tears. He had to stopped this self-blame before it spiralled into something he could not control. And he would worry Ed, and Ed would never get his rest -- oh how selfish of him!

 

Ed, who barely could recognize his surroundings through his exhaustion, stood intending to go back to their room. But his legs gave up on him and he fell on his knees. "Oh dear." Oswald was quick to come to his aid. "Will you help me love? Perhaps I am more exhausted that I..." His eyes almost closed. He let out a large yawn. "Predicted."

 

Oswald nodded. And helped him as much as he could. His leg ached, but he could never allowed Ed not to have his rest. "Up you go, my love."

 

Together, they were able to get Ed on the bed. Oswald laid him carefully. He undressed him and took his glasses on the night stand. He was about to go back to the kitchen when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Oswald.... Ozzie..." Ed said, eyes closed. "Stay," he whispered.

 

Oswald found himsf unable to took another step away from his man. He nodded and went towards him. He laid beside him and closed his eyes.

 

His perfected dish, his surprise, forgotten on the kitchen table.

 

Tomorrow morning, Ed being an early riser, woke up before the sun is up. He could see it peaking through the windows. It won't be long before their whole room will be covered with it's basking glory. He looked at his side and almost melted at the sight of his lovely little bird curled up in the blankets, his messy hair peaking out. Ed hummed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep more, my love"

 

He felt truly refreshed for some odd reason. He stretched, got his robe, and walked down towards the kitchen. He then saw Olga cleaning up the kitchen table. She glared at him.

 

"You--" followed by curses he knew in Russian. "Have you got no shame you riddle man?!" She asked, her voice growing louder.

 

"What do you mean?!" Ed asked, equally confused.

 

Olga reached for the plate in the counter and almost threw it at him. "The boss penguin made this last night for you and you not eat?" She asked, eyes burning with promised pain.

 

Ed was taken aback. "I --- I did not know that." Ed said, eyes filling with tears.

 

"Of course you won't you silly" Riddler came at the corner of his vision. "You're dead tired last night running around. I told you we should've shot that Gordon when we had the chance. Make it look like an accident. Oswald would never know~" he added in his insulting voice.

 

Ed grimaced. He approached Olga. "I'm truly sorry I was so exhausted yesterday. Fuck, can you give me that?"

 

Olga looked surprised. "Why?"

 

Ed looked at her as if she grew a second head. "To eat it of course".

 

Olga grimaced and almost thew up. The goulash was even looking a bit greenish on the side. It was easy to spoil. "Нет!" (No!) She said putting it immediately on the trash.

 

Ed yelled. "No!!! Why would you do that?!"

 

Olga pushed pass him, and patted him in the shoulder. "Boss penguin be sad if you die. Stupid Riddler man."

 

Ed grinted his teeth in anger. His eyes followed at the know laid a little off to the right. He wanted to stab this stupid human. Riddler appeared opposite him and tutted. "Oswald would be sad~"

 

"And whose idea was it to shoot Gordon? You think that won't make him sad?" Ed shot back.

 

Olga rolled her eyes and he saw him shout at nothing. she decided not to dwell deeper to his psyche and sanity and went out to put the trash outside.

 

Ed continued fighting with his half when Oswald appeared in the hallway, rubbing his eyes and being an adorable man.

 

"Oswald dear!" Ed shouted almost on instinct. He approached him, pecked his cheeks, and hugged him, in that order.

 

Oswald smiled sweetly and kissed him in the lips. "Good morning, my love, have you eaten breakfast yet?" He asked peeking behind him.

 

Suddenly, Edward looked at him with so much guilt. His eyes hardened, and his hands laid on his shoulders clenched into tight fists. "Oswald..." His voice breaks. He hugged him and sniffed on his neck. "I'm sorry my little bird." He said.

 

Oswald was the epitome of confusion. "What might you be sorry for, Eddie?" He asked, rubbing circles on his shoulders.

 

Ed looked at him. "Olga..."

 

Oswald cuffed his cheeks. "Yes?" He pressed on.

 

"Well, she threw the goulash you made last night. Apparently they spoiled fast, and my love! I tried to stop her and eat it but that homongulus threw it! I'm sorry, my penguin," Ed said hugging him tight again.

 

Oswald's heart clenched and he almost felt the tears in his eyes. "You're going to eat it?" He asked, dumbly.

 

"Of course!" Ed looked at him, scandalized that he even question it. "You made it! I'll eat every last drop."

 

"But what if it doesn't taste good?"

 

"Does it matter?" Ed asked, as if Oswald just asked him if he had morals.

 

"And---its spoiled!"

 

"So?" Ed was not following his love's line of reasoning. "You made it, I eat it."

 

Oswald looked at his love with so much adoration. "Oh you adorable pup!" He didn't know where that came, but he squeezed Ed's cheeks and kissed him fiercely. "Come on, let me treat you to a good torture. I had just the person."

 

"Oh?" Ed said in his Riddler voice, deep. "And what does this gentleman did?"

 

"Stole a few bucks." Oswald said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"A classic," Ed said. "Oh! I almost forgot." He ran towards his discarded coat laid upon the sofa. He pulled a small golden necklace with a soft purple stone in the middle. "I got this for you." He said. "May I?" He asked, opening the lock of the necklace.

 

Oswald nodded and Ed tied the necklace around his lover's neck. "How did you manage to get this? I thought you had to escape early?"

 

"I bought it." Ed said winking at him. "With money, acquired with less legal means."

 

Oswald laughed and kissed him. "Come on," he said, taking Ed's hand. "I also have another guy for Riddler."

 

Ed's smile was blinding. He kissed Oswald. "Our little penguin." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sap. :')
> 
> Next work will be posted within this week. Have a nice week fellow nygmobblepot's! <3


End file.
